The Pirate Chronicles
by Silver-Haired-Thief
Summary: Courtney and Natalie are sisters who are girls disguised as boys on Captain Yami Motou's ship. Will they be discovered? They go through many different trials, can they get through it together in one piece? Yami BakuraXOC Yami YugiXOC Rated T Romance/Family/Adventure/Drama/Hurt/Comfort Many different genres Discontinued until further notice
1. Chapter 1

The Pirate Chronicles (for lack of a better title)

**AN:**

**My friend and I wrote this story over texting on our phones. It was cool. -.-  
**

**We do this all the time, and we have finally finished this story, so I wrote it down and decided to share it with you guys.  
**

**I dedicate this to my friend, even though we may live far apart, our friendship will never die. Love you.  
**

**My friend inspires me to do my best and write to my full potential. She helped inspire most of my fics. Thank you. I originally wanted this to be a long-ass dedication, but I'm running out of words to say. So partial credit of this story goes to celestialalchemist98. Thanks a bunch! :) **

**This is pretty much a surprise because I didn't tell anyone I was going to publish this. This story will be about 28-29 chapters long, so enjoy the ride!  
**

**On to the fic!  
**

* * *

__**Chapter 1  
**

_Moonlight shone as the pirates snuck through the harbor to do their next robbery. They blended in with the shadows, making no noise at all, for they all knew that a single sound could alert the guards of their presence. The captain of the pirates, a lean man with a head of hair that sported three colors (red, black, blonde) and deep violet eyes, signaled for the group of pirates to stop by raising his hand. _

The first mate, who had long white hair, pale skin, and brownish-red eyes, whispered to the captain, "Captain Yami, the guards of Pegasus' castle are all either knocked out or asleep. We are clear for the plan." Captain Yami Motou nodded curtly.

"Nice job Bakura. Tell Adrian over there to make sure that the sails are down. We need to gather our weapons and head out." Yami said, gesturing towards an effeminate boy whose features looked more like a woman's due to his petite figure. The boy's eyes were large and brown, and they were staring right at them. What seemed odd to Bakura was that Adrian had always seemed nervous to him, always keeping a close eye on the captain and himself. Like they were going to harm him or something.

But what the captain and the rest of the crew didn't know was that Adrian wasn't a boy at all; in fact, he was a woman named Courtney.

Bakura walked over to 'Adrian' and commanded, "Adrian! Get the sails put down. Understand?" Courtney looked at Bakura and nodded.

She walked up to the ship and pulled the rope to make the sails drop. She grunted as the pulling got more difficult. Eventually, she finished.

Courtney wiped the sweat off of her brow. She gave a signal that she was done, and the crew piled on the ship to get more weapons and prepared for the ambush.

Courtney sat down and pulled out her knife. It was a very special knife that she had gotten in Puerto Rico a couple of years ago. It was incrusted with golden jewels on the handle and it had her initials carved into it. Her female initials, not her fake guy ones. Adrian Smith. Courtney snorted.

_What a dumb name_, Courtney thought. She began to sharpen her knife. Then she frowned.

_I don't feel right about this mission. Normally, there would be hundreds of guards guarding a castle for someone as highly with the royal family as Pegasus. But this one only had barely thirty..._ Courtney thought.

She sharpened her knife till it looked satisfying enough. She blew on it and slipped it into it's special pouch on her belt that also held her sword and a pistol. Courtney felt a soft tap on her shoulder. She tensed up and looked to see who it was. She calmed down at who she saw. It was her sister Natalie, who was disguised as a boy named Eon Smith, "Adrian's" brother.

Courtney smacked Natalie on the shoulder. "Natalie, don't scare me like that!" Courtney whisper-hissed. Natalie smiled at her sister. "You're just so jumpy sister." Natalie whispered back. Courtney frowned at that comment and said, "What's on your mind sister?"

Natalie frowned and sat down next to Courtney. "I'm just feeling a little bit nervous about this whole raid. Where are all the guards at?" Natalie said. Courtney sighed. "I was just thinking the same thing. But we shouldn't be worried. I'm sure the captain has things under control." Courtney said, trying to reassure her older sister. The blonde still didn't look sure. "But still..." Natalie's voice drifted off.

Natalie tightened her bandana, which hid her long blonde hair. Courtney grabbed Natalie's hand. "It will be alright." She said firmly.

Courtney blew the hair out of her face, which was falling from her tied back hairstyle. The sisters strapped their swords to their hips. They head to above deck, where Joey Wheeler, Marik Ishtar, Tristan Taylor, Duke Devlin, Bakura Touzoku, and Captain Yami Motou were waiting for them.

The captain narrowed his eyes at them. "Now that we are all here, we shall discuss the plan." Yami said. "We are about to raid Pegasus' castle, as you know. Be prepared crew. They may have little guards posted, but Pegasus may have something else up his sleeve." Yami continued. The crew murmured in agreement.

"Alright, Adrian, Eon and I will take the side entrance of the waterway, while Bakura will lead the rest of you through the main entrance." Yami says to his crew.

"Okay Captain!" The crew said in unison.

Yami lead the two women to the side entrance if the waterway, which lead to Pegasus' castle. The trio entered the waterway quietly. Natalie tightened the grip on her sword.

**_Something felt out of place... but__ what?_**

* * *

**__What did you think? Was it good? Have any questions? Review or PM me if you have any, and I will try my hardest to answer them.  
**

**Rachel: Courtney, what do you think you're doing?  
**

**SHHH! Yami, my readers aren't supposed to know my real name!  
**

**Rachel: Sorry hikari.  
**

**You're forgiven only if you do the disclaimer.  
**

**Rachel: NO!  
**

**Hmph! Fine then...  
**

**...  
**

**Rachel: Hikari?  
**

**...  
**

**...  
**

**Rachel: Hikari? Please talk! I'm getting lonely!  
**

**...  
**

**...  
**

**...  
**

**Rachel: FINE! My hikari doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh!  
**

**Yay! Love you hikari. *hugs Rachel*  
**

**Rachel: Love you too.  
**

* * *

**_Next time on The Pirate Chronicles:_  
**

_Courtney launched herself with her sword in her hands at the enemies. How many were there? She looked around, the taste of her sweat on her tongue. I knew this was a bad idea... She thought._**_  
_**


	2. Chapter 2

The Pirate Chronicles

**Chapter 2**

All of a sudden, the trio of pirates were ambushed by at least twenty soldiers. Courtney gasped and pulled out her sword. Yami looked around. "Adrian, you take five men, Eon you take five as well." He ordered. That left him with ten.

Courtney launched herself with her sword in her hands at the enemies. How many were there? She looked around, the taste of her sweat on her tongue. _I knew this was a bad idea..._ She thought.**_  
_**

Natalie took her sword out and sliced at two soldiers. She engaged the enemy. She looked over at Yami. He was holding his own. One of the soldiers lunged at her and her bandana was cut off. Her long blonde hair came spilling out. Natalie's eyes widened and she fought harder. The men were stunned at her sudden change in appearance.

Courtney fought harder and looked at her sister. Her hair had fallen out. Courtney's eyes widened. While she was distracted, she felt a sword slice at her back. She spun around and stabbed the offender in the stomach. He fell to the ground, dead. Courtney pulled the sword out of his stomach, smirking. She jumped at another soldier.

Yami glanced over at Natalie. His eyes widened. _Eon was actually a woman? How could this be?_

Courtney gasped for breath as the skirmish ended. They had won. Blood was dripping from the wound in her back, but Courtney was just happy to be alive. Then she saw Yami glaring at Natalie. _Shit. We are so fucked._

Natalie saw Yami staring at her. Natalie turned and ran. Courtney saw her sister running away. "Wait, don't go!" She shouted. Courtney started to run after her, but was stopped by a furious-looking Yami. "Did you know about this?!" He demanded.

Courtney sighed. "Yes, I knew..." Yami growled. "Traitors!" He shouted.

* * *

Natalie ran as fast as she could. She turned a corner and ran into the rest of the pirates. "BLOODY HELL!" Natalie screamed in frustration.

...

Courtney pulled away from Yami and ran after her sister.

...

Bakura stared at Natalie. "Eon?! You're a girl?!" Natalie runs the opposite way. She ran face first into Courtney. "Yami is chasing me! Run!" Courtney screamed. Both of the girls run off toward the northern exit of the waterway. When they almost reached it, someone's strong hands grabbed Natalie. Courtney gasped.

"COURTNEY RUN!" Natalie screamed. Courtney whimpered but ran as fast as she could.

Natalie looked up to see Yami glaring at her with fury. Natalie struggled. "Let me go!" She growled. "NO!" Yami said, shoving her against the wall of the waterway. Natalie winced in pain. Yami growled.

"GET OFF OF ME!" Natalie yelled. Bakura and the other pirates showed up.

_NYEH!_

Courtney ran until her lungs were on fire. She felt someone tap her shoulder. She spun around to see Joey.

"Did you know that Eon was a girl?" Joey demanded. Courtney nodded and turned to run. Joey reached out and knocked her hair loose. "You're a girl too?!" Joey yelled outraged. Courtney growled. "YES, I'M A GIRL! YOU GOT A PROBLEM WITH THAT YOU BASTARD?!" Courtney yelled.

"Get off of me! Let me go!" Courtney heard Natalie yelling. "Natalie!" Courtney yelled.

The other pirates came into sight, dragging a struggling Natalie. "Let me go, you bastards!" Natalie yelled. Courtney started to run to Natalie, but Joey held her back. "Let me go!" Courtney demanded. Joey shook his head.

"Bastard! At least let her go!" Natalie screamed. Natalie bit down on Bakura's hand, but he didn't even flinch.

"Look, I know you guys are angry, but please just let us go." Courtney said, trying to reason with the pirates. "You lied to us!" Yami yelled.

Courtney's blood boiled. "We had no choice!" Courtney screamed. "You never would've let us join of you would've known that we were girls!" Natalie said.

Natalie sighed and stopped struggling. "Just let Courtney go..." She said quietly.

"No! No! Don't tell them to let me go! You're more important than I am! You can't die!" Courtney yelled.

"Shut up Courtney!" Natalie yelled. Courtney looked hurt and she whimpered.

"Yami... please let her go... you can kill me... just let her go." Natalie begged. Courtney felt tears in her eyes as she gazed at her older sister.

Natalie closed her eyes. She opened them with tears running down her face.

"DAMN IT, LET HER GO! I'M BEGGING YOU!" Natalie screamed.

* * *

**What did you think?**

**Rachel: It was good hikari!  
**

***Beams* Thanks!  
**

**Rachel: Want a cookie?  
**

**YUP! Give some to any reviewers too.  
**

**Rachel: okay. *throws cookies*  
**

**I will throw a dagger at you if you don't review! Just warning ya. Review please.  
**

**Rachel: My lovely hikari doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh!  
**

**Wish I did... *pouts*  
**

* * *

**_Next time on The Pirate Chronicles:_  
**

**__**_The area was silent for a moment. "Fine, we will let her go." Yami said._

_Courtney felt tears in her eyes. "Courtney run..." Natalie said quietly. "But-" Courtney started to protest. "DAMN IT RUN!" Natalie shouted. _

_Courtney whimpered but ran off. Good-bye_ sister...


	3. Chapter 3

The Pirate Chronicles

**Chapter 3**

The area was silent for a moment. "Fine, we will let her go." Yami said.

Courtney felt tears in her eyes. "Courtney run..." Natalie said quietly. "But-" Courtney started to protest. "DAMN IT RUN!" Natalie shouted.

Courtney whimpered but ran off. _Good-bye sister..._

Natalie turned to Yami. "Are you going to kill me now or later?" Natalie said, challenging him. "I have not reached a decision yet." Yami said, turning away from her. "Take her to the ship. We're going to France." Yami said, walking away.

Bakura led Natalie to the 'brig', which was below deck. He locked her in and left. They set sail towards France.

"France..." Natalie murmured, "What a lovely place to die."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-NYEH!-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Courtney ran further and further away, tears burning her eyes as she ran. _Natalie... My sister..._ She thought, whimpering a bit.

Courtney made it out of the waterway just in time to see the ship sail away. She fell to her knees and started sobbing. "'Ey mate, what's got ya so down?" Courtney heard someone with a foreign accent say. She looked up to see a man with brown hair and blue eyes. His hair was kind of... spikey. "M-my sister g-got taken a-away from me. Pirates." Courtney managed to stutter out.

The man put a comforting hand on her shoulder. He had a glint of sadness in his eyes. "I know how ya feel mate. Me brother was taken when I was a lad." He said.

Courtney started to sob. "But it was my fault!" She wailed. "No it wasn't mate." The man said. Then the man held out his hand. "Names Valon. What's yours?" Valon asked.

Courtney blinked and accepted his hand. "I'm Courtney." She said. Valon smiled down at her. "Nice ta meetcha, Courtney." He said sincerely.

_NYEH_NYEH_NYEH_NYEH_NYEH_

Natalie had just dozed off when she heard the door open. She looked up to see Joey with some food. "Here ya go, ya traita'." Joey said, sneering as her handed her the food. He left. Natalie pushed the food away.

...NYEH!...

Valon took Courtney to his house. A blonde woman with purple eyes greeted her. "Courtney, this is my beautiful wife Mai. Mai, this is Courtney." Valon says. "Hello." Courtney said quietly.

"Oh you poor thing! You look all dirty! Go get a bath and I'll lay out some clothes for you." Mai says, shoving her towards a room with a wash tub. Mai closed the door and left Courtney alone. Courtney sighed and took off her clothes to take a bath.

-_-_-_-_-_-NYEH-_-_-_-_-_-

Natalie stared at the food. She refused to eat. She was going to die anyway, so what's the point? The door opens to reveal Yami. "Have you eaten yet?" Yami asked her. "I'm not hungry. Let someone else eat it." Natalie said, shoving her food further away from herself.

"You need to eat." Yami said firmly. Natalie stared at him. "Traitors don't deserve to eat! Why do you even care?" Natalie asked, getting annoyed. Yami ignored the question. "Damn it! I want some answers! Why did you betray us in the first place?!" Yami shouted. "I wanted to become a pirate! Girls weren't allowed, so I became Eon." Natalie said simply.

"That's the only reason?" Yami asked, raising an eyebrow. Natalie hesitated for a moment. Finally she decided to tell him the truth. "My parents wanted me to marry a horrible man... I always wanted a life of freedom! This was my chance. Also, I didn't want Courtney to be forced into a marriage, so we both ran away and became pirates." Natalie said. "You know, I'm not going to kill you." Yami said quietly.

"Oh really? I'm a traitor, so I deserve to die." Natalie said bitterly. Yami shook his head. "You did this for a good reason. I understand completely. If Yugi and I hadn't left-" Yami stopped talking.

Who is Yugi? Natalie thought. "Please eat the food." Yami begged. "Okay... for you." Natalie said, pulling the tray towards her. She bit into the bread.

...NYEH...

Courtney finished her bath and saw that Mai had laid out some clothes. She examined them. It was a pair of brown trousers and a white button-up shirt and a brown jacket. She noticed that her boots were laid down next to them, freshly polished. She smiled and put them on.

She walked into the sitting area where Valon and Mai were talking. Mai smiled warmly when she saw Courtney. "Hello dear." Mai said.

"Hello. I should really be going. I thank you for your hospitality." Courtney said. "Valon, do you know of any way I could rescue my sister?" Courtney asked.

"Well, I used to be a pirate meself. I was under a pirate named Captain Yugi Motou." Valon said. "Motou?" Courtney asked in wonder.

Valon nodded.

"I was under a captain named Yami Motou until my sister and I were discovered." Courtney said.

"Yugi had a brother named Yami. He sure talked about him a lot..." Valon said.

"What did he look like?" Courtney asked. Valon scratched his head. "He was rather short and he had these purple eyes.. oh! and his hair had three colors to it." Valon said. "Just like Yami." Courtney said.

Courtney stood up. "Where can I find this 'Yugi'?"

"His ship is actually here now." Valon said. "Thanks!" Courtney said.

Courtney ran off towards the docks. She saw the large boat called 'The Dark Magician'. She also saw a man that could only be Yugi. She ran up to him.

"Who are you?" Yugi asked.

"I'm Courtney. And your brother has my sister."

* * *

_Next time on the Pirate Chronicles:_

_"He's probably headed to France. I can take you, so climb aboard!" Yugi said. Courtney nodded and they set sail for France.  
_


	4. Chapter 4

The Pirate Chronicles  
Chapter 4

Yugi looked startled. "My brother? Yami?"

"Yes! He's going to kill my sister!" Courtney told him, hr tone desperate. Yugi's eyes widened.  
"He's probably headed to France! I can take you, so climb aboard!" Yugi said. A while later, they were setting sail for France.

Natalie bolted awake when she heard the door slam. Marik stomped in. Natalie looked confused. "Marik?"  
Marik threw open her cell door and stomped over to her. He looked furious. "Whats-"

"I want to know why Yami hasn't killed you yet! So I'm going to go ahead and do it myself!" Marik pulled out a knife.  
"Do it!" Natalie said.  
Marik blew on his knife and prepared to kill her. Natalie closed her eyes.

The door burst open.

Bakura was standing there. "Marik! What the hell do you think you're doing?! You know the captain likes to kill the traitors!" Bakura yelled.  
Marik turned to glare at Bakura. "Why hasn't he killed her then? I say we kill her now and throw her body off of the boat! You know you want her dead as much as I do! She did betray us!"

Bakura thought for a moment. Natalie was getting slightly worried.  
"Marik, no! Now leave before I decide to get the captain and let him deal with the likes of you!" Bakura ordered.

Marik snarled. "Fine! But she will dead before we reach France!" Marik yelled, stomping out of the room, dropping the knife at Bakura's feet.  
"Bastard." Bakura mumbled.

Natalie gazed at Bakura. "Thank you.." She said.  
"It wasn't for you." Bakura said before leaving. As he left, he threw the knife out of the porthole.

"What did he mean?" Natalie mumbled before falling back asleep.

Courtney sat down in a chair. "How long until we get to France?" She asked.

"Well, we have a more modern ship than my brother so we should be there before him." Yugi said thoughtfully. "Good." Courtney said.

Her eyes drifted to a petite man with white hair and huge brown eyes. He looked like a cuter version of Bakura. "Who's he?" Courtney asked.

"Him? That's Ryou Touzoku, my first mate." Yugi said. "Did he lose a brother as well?" Courtney asked. "Yes, his brother Bakura." Yugi said sadly. "Well Bakura is Yami's first mate." Courtney said. "Woah." Yugi said.

"How did you and Yami get separated?" Courtney asked. Yugi looked down.

"Our ship was in a battle with another one and Ryou and I were taken hostage. We escaped months later." Yugi said. "You must miss him." Courtney said.

"Yes I do... Wait is that his ship up ahead?" Yugi asked. Courtney looked. "Yes it is!" Courtney said. "Prepare to meet with the other ship!" Yugi exclaimed. All of Yugi's crew went above deck.

Yami stood in his quarters. He looked out the window and saw a ship called 'The Dark Magician' and it had a white flag of peace waving above it.

"Bakura! Stop the ship!" Yami ordered. Bakura nodded.

Both ships were stopped and a plank was placed between them so that they could communicate. Yugi crossed the plank followed by Ryou and Courtney. Yami's eyes widened when they fell upon Yugi.

"Yugi?" Yami asked in disbelief. "Yami!" Yugi said happily.

Bakura stared at Ryou. "Ryou... is... is that really you?" Bakura asked. All of the brothers hugged one another.

"What brings you to my ship?" Yami asked. Yugi pointed at Courtney. "Where is my sister?" Courtney asked, desperation in her voice.

"She's below deck." Yami said. They heard Natalie scream. They saw Marik pull Natalie above deck. Her arms were bleeding. "NATALIE!" Courtney screamed.

"What do you think you're doing Marik?!" Yami shouted. Marik smirked.

"It's time for the traitor to die!" Marik said.

Natalie looked over at them. Courtney whimpered when she saw the fear in her sister's eyes. "Please don't kill her Marik! You're not thinking!" Courtney pleaded.

Marik sneered. "Don't worry, you'll get your turn too." Marik said. "Let her go!" Yami shouted. "Or what?" Marik challenged.

"I'll find your sister and kill her!" Yami threatened.

Marik froze. "You wouldn't."

"Try me." Yami said, his glare cold.

"Why do you want her alive in the first place, she betrayed us remember!" Marik shouted.

"She had a perfectly good reason!... And I love her." Yami said.

Natalie's eyes widened. Marik raised an eyebrow. "Is that so? So as long as I have her life on the line, you have to listen to me!" Marik said evilly.

"You bastard!" Courtney shouted, ready to kill him. Yugi held her back.

Yami looked at Marik. "What do you want?"

"I want control over this ship." Marik said. Yami sighed. "Just let her go... and you can have the ship." Yami said.

"Glad you see it my way." Marik said, shoving Natalie towards Yami. Natalie landed in Yami's arms.

Natalie shivered uncontrollably. Yami then noticed all of the cuts on her arms. She had a cut on her cheek, which was bleeding. Yami ripped pieces of his shirt off to cover the wounds. Natalie looked up at Yami.

The fear was obvious in her eyes. Natalie closed her eyes and passed out on the floor. Yami laid her on the ground and drew his sword.

_Next time on the Pirate Chronicles:_

_Courtney's eyes widened as Yami drew his sword. "Yami what are you going to do with that?" Courtney asked nervously. Yami turned to Marik, his eyes burning with rage.  
_


	5. Chapter 5

The Pirate Chronicles

Chapter 5

Courtney's eyes widened as Yami drew his sword. "Yami what are you going to do with that?" Courtney asked nervously. Yami turned to Marik, his eyes burning with rage.

Yami stalked up to Marik, sword in his hands. Marik smirked and drew his sword. Natalie woke up just in time to see the sword fight.

Marik lunged at Yami with his sword, but Yami parried. Yami brought his sword forward in a stabbing motion and Marik blocked it. Yami snarled and sliced at Marik.

'Why is he fighting? I'm not worth it..' Natalie thought as she failed to stand up.

Marik blocked the slices and lunged. Yami blocked it, but from the impact, his sword flew halfway across the ship, landing at Natalie's feet. Natalie picked up the sword. She weakly managed to stand. She walked towards Marik, pointing the sword at him. She passed the sword to Yami and he caught it. He stabbed Marik in the stomach in a quick stabbing motion.

Marik doubled over in pain and fell to the ground. Yami pulled his sword out of Marik. Marik's eyes turn dead looking and his breathing ceases. He's dead.

Natalie hugged Yami. "Natalie, I'm so glad you're okay.." Yami murmured.

"I'm glad Marik didn't kill you." Natalie said. "Like I would've let him kill me!" Yami said. "He wouldn't even have gotten a chance." Natalie said. Courtney walked up to them. "Yami. I have to talk to my sister. Alone." Courtney said.

Yami nodded and walked off. When he was gone, Courtney growled at Natalie. She smacked Natalie. "HOW COULD YOU DO THAT?! YOU RISKED YOUR LIFE FOR ME! WHY?! WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?! I'M NOT IMPORTANT NATALIE! JUST BECAUSE I'M THE YOUNGER SISTER DOESN'T MEAN THAT I CAN'T TAKE CARE OF MYSELF!" Courtney shouted. Then she started to cry.

Natalie hugged her sister. "Because I couldn't let them kill you... you're my sister..." Natalie cooed.

"I have to be the worst sister in the world! I left you alone when you were danger!" Courtney said, looking at her feet.

Natalie tilted Courtney's head to where she was looking at her. "You're not the worst sister. You are the best sister. Don't you ever think you're a bad sister." Natalie said, wiping Courtney's tears away. Courtney turned away from her.

"Whatever." Courtney mumbled. Natalie hugged her tightly. "Please don't ever scare me like that again." Courtney muttered.

When the pulled away, Natalie smiled at Courtney. "I'll do my best!"

A small smile tugged on Courtney's lips. "You better." Courtney said. "It's safe now Yami." Courtney said.

Yami approached them. Courtney smiled. "She's all your Yams." Courtney said. But before she let him go, she leaned over and whispered with a murderous glint in her eye, "If you hurt my sister, I will rip your intestines out and choke you with them." Then she pulled away and smiled innocently.  
Yami gulped.

Natalie raised an eyebrow. "Courtney?" "What?" Courtney asked innocently. "Never mind." Natalie said. Yami pulled Natalie into a hug. Courtney smiled at the sight. She walked away, sighing to herself.

'I guess it is true. Older sisters do get everything first...' Courtney thought.

Courtney felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned to see Bakura standing there.

_Next time on The Pirate Chronicles:_

_Bakura rubbed at the back of his head. He looked nervous. Courtney tilted her head in confusion. "Bakura? Are you feeling well? Do you need to sit down?" Courtney asked. Bakura shook his head. "I'm fine." "Okay..." Bakura suddenly hugged her. "I'm so glad you're okay.." Bakura said. Courtney's eyes widened at the hug. _


	6. Chapter 6

The Pirate Chronicles

Chapter 6

**Author's note: **

**Priestess dragon: ... I LOVE YOU! You made me get off my lazy butt and type up this chapter, thanks! :D Yes.. we have a deal... I'm sure your cookies won't kill me... O_O Is THAT how you put all those people to sleep? AWESOME! I'm sure my yami wants some too! XDXD  
**

**Rachel: No. I only eat your cookies hikari.**

**But... but.. *pouts***

**Rachel: Fine, I'll eat the stinkin' cookies. Happy?**

**Very. ...Okay that's all. To the story!**

* * *

"Oh hello Bakura..." Courtney said nervously. She was always afraid of the man, no matter how attractive she had thought he was.

Bakura looked at the ground nervously. "I'm sorry about the whole traitor thing.." Bakura apologized. Courtney smiled.

"It's quite alright, the past is the past." She said.

Bakura rubbed the back of his head.

Courtney tilted her head. He looked nervous.

"Bakura are you okay? Do you need to sit down?" Courtney asked.

Bakura shook his head. "I'm fine."

"Okay.."

Bakura suddenly hugged her. Courtney blinked in surprise.

"I'm just glad you're okay.." Bakura said.

"Why wouldn't I be okay?" Courtney asked in confusion.

"I was worried you wouldn't get out of the waterway... but you did and you're okay.." Bakura said.

Courtney smiled slightly. "Are you sure you're okay?"

Bakura nodded. "I'm fine."

"Alright then." Courtney walked away and sat down, staring up at the sky.

Bakura blushed and walked off.

I wonder what he really wanted... Courtney thought.

I'm glad she is safe.. Bakura thought.

Ryou smiled slightly, watching his brother. He was blushing... He thought. He likes her.

Ryou then walked up to the older whitette. "You like her."

Bakura blushed and blinked. "Yes... I do."

Ryou's smile grew. "And when are you going to tell her?" Ryou pestered.

"I don't know."

Ryou frowned. "Tell her before it's too late Bakura."

Bakura nodded and ran over to Courtney.

"I like you Courtney!"

Courtney squeaked and fell out of her chair, startled at the sudden voice. "What?"

"I like you. A lot." Bakura repeated.

"You like me?" Courtney repeated, dumbfounded.

"Yes, I like you!" Bakura said, helping her up.

Courtney's brown eyes filled with tears. "Quit making fun of me! It's not funny!"

"No, I'm not! I REALLY like you!" He said. "Really truly!"

Courtney shook her head. "It's impossible. Someone like.. you, can't like me in that way! This is just going to fast!"

"Please believe me!"

"No! It's not true! You just say that you like me because I have revealed that I'm a woman! Now quit bothering me Bakura!" She yelled.

Bakura looked at the ground. "As you wish.." He muttered.

Then he walked off, leaving Courtney alone under the waning moon.

* * *

_**Can't beat myCan't beat myNo they can't beat my Brooklyn Rage(I don't wanna be a furry)Can't beat myCan't beat myNo they can't beat my Brooklyn Rage(I don't wanna be a furry)Bruh-bruh-bruh-Brooklyn Rage, bruh-bruh-Brooklyn RageNyeh nyeh nyeh nyehBruh-bruh-bruh-Brooklyn Rage, bruh-bruh-Brooklyn RageNyeh nyeh nyeh nyeh**_

_**(Sorry I just had to post these lyrics :3 This is my typing song for this chapter! It's on repeat)**_

* * *

Natalie glanced over at her sister. She looked very unhappy.

_What happened?_

Yami looked over at the blonde, who seemed upset. The pirate captain noticed that she was staring over at Courtney, who was staring up at the moon, looking rather upset.

"Hey... Natalie, don't be upset... I'm sure Courtney can handle whatever's bothering her by herself." Yami said.

Natalie sighed. "I suppose..."

Yami tilted her head to where she had to look him in the eyes. "Now smile for me." He commanded gently.

Natalie sighed.

Yami frowned. "Please.. All I want is to see you smile for me."

The blonde soon cracked a small smile when Yami began to sing a silly song.

_"Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me. _  
_We pillage, we plunder, we rifle, and loot, _  
_Drink up, me 'earties, yo ho. _  
_We kidnap and ravage and don't give a hoot, _  
_Drink up me 'earties, yo ho._

_Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me."_

She laughed. "Sung like a true pirate!"

"There's that smile that I love!" Yami said, hugging her tightly.

Natalie smiled. She was glad Yami loved her. For one of the first times in her life, she felt wanted and loved.

Then Natalie ruined the moment by yawning.

Yami chuckled. "Are you tired?"

"Why else would I be yawning?" She mumbled, irritated at herself.

"Then lets get you to bed, shall we?" Yami said, offering her his hand.

Natalie nodded.

Then the pair went off to bed, leaving the deck pretty much empty.

* * *

Courtney sighed. Life seemed so terrible now. How could things possibly get worse?

Then she looked out off the deck and at the waves. They were slightly wild.

She frowned then looked up at the sky. Clouds covered the moon that was shining just moments ago.

What could be coming? A storm maybe?

* * *

_Next time on the Pirate Chronicles:_

_Courtney gasped when she was lightning in the distance. She had to tell someone! As she ran, the rocking of the large ship knocked her over. Did fate not want her to warn the crew?_


End file.
